Haruhi and BO
by doublegengar05
Summary: Haruhi and her gang  goes another adventure and she gets shrunk. Along the way she meets Conan and Haibara and they try to take down BO and secrets will be reveled! Rated T for dark themes


Haruhi and Black Organisation.

_Hi its doublegenger05/ doublemoonlight here and I am here to begin first ever Haruhi/Detective Conan cross over. Before we start couple of things to note is that I am by no means expert Haruhi fan and I admit that I am not familiar with Haruhi character as much as I am with Detective Conan character. So if there are any moments when Haruhi Characters are too OOC you have to tell me. And Secondly I only watched anime so any character that did not appear in the anime but appeared in light novel will not appear in this story. Any way let us start_

_Disclaimer: No I do not own Haruhi or Detective Conan, it is owned by respectable owners_

Prolog

Normal POV

It was normal cold winter November night when Haruhi and her gang ( called SOS brigade) was playing in the theme park. It was theme park called Tropical Island They did not go there of cause just to have fun. In fact it started with Haruhi's banning of the door during luch time…

Few hours ago…

"LISTEN UP! I'VE GOT ANOTHER ASSIGMENT FOR US TO DO!" said Haruhi enthusiastic as ever. "Let me guess you are getting us to perform in some sort of concert or a sport." Kyon said. Haruhi just ignored him and said "we are going to solve the mystery of what happened to the teen detective Kudo shinnich. Don't you remember? I told you few days ago." Kyon just signed at this of cause how could he have forgotten ever since Haruhi got interested in solving mysteries she went up and memorized all important detectives including high school detective Kudo Shinnich. Few months ago, it just happened that this very decective disappeared and no one seems to know where he is. So as usual Haruhi urged all of SOS Brigade to search for him for this mystery. So he asked Haruhi , "so what do you want to do?" " well we could go and look for the last place he was in which was… tropical Island so let's goooooooo!" And so off she went dragging SOS brigade with her.

Present

So they were here looking around for any suspicious sights but Haruhi did see some strange sights. She of cause went and looked for him in the dark ally of Tropical Island. But as she went there she found two suspicious looking men in black suit. " So have you found him yet" said the fat one with black sunglasses. " no, it is strange according to Bourbon and Port he should be here some where…" said the man with blond hair. Some how when Haruhi looked at him she could not help but feel scared as her blood chilled. Of cause if it was any other person he/she would've just bolted and ran but this is Haruhi and she just stood there and forced herself to watch and listen because she thought he actually had a lead. " According to some witnesses in the last case Kudo Shinnich solved there were these two suspicious guys… could they be involved with the disappearance of Kudo Shinnich?" She was so focused on her thought she did not notice a female figure coming up against her. She put handkerchief against her mouth and Haruhi could feel that she is passing out slowly.

"you really need to watch your back Gin, otherwise whole world could see your operation." Vermouth said with her teasing smile. "… what are you doing here Vermouth did THAT PERSON, sent you?" asked Gin. "why yes." Said Vermouth. He was afraid that you might let another person see your operations and I guess he was right." "so shall we kill her?" said Gin. " no, if we did this will go into the news and THAT PERSON wants this mission complete without any media attention" Said Vermouth. " so I say we give her APTX 4869." "Are you crazy! what if she servives like certain detective I feed few months ago in this very theme park?" Asked Gin. " Don't worry, this pill worked for 99.9% of the cases and plus this pill was modified pill made from Port himself." Said Vermouth. "fine get on with it." Said Gin. So of cause Vermouth fed pill to Haruhi and she left along with Gin and Vodka. Haruhi could feel intense pain throughout her body. As the pain filled her body Haruhi Screamed and then she saw nothing…

_SOOO here ends prolog and how was it and sorry that this fic arravied later then I announced in DCTP cause I had attack of…. INTENSE LAZYNESS! ( in other words I have no excuse) please don't throw the rocks at me and I swear I will finish next chapter by wends day. Anyways please review. _


End file.
